Peeta Mellark in District 13
by a-snowflake-in-a-blizzard
Summary: Peeta Mellark has been sent back to District 13 with Katniss still in the Capitol. The rebellion has finally ended but Peeta still can't forget what happened. Waking up days after being brought back from the Capitol, he realizes all that's left now is to bring his life back together.


I struggle under the covers, my head aching from last night. Blurs of bits of last night fill back into my mind of the Capitol. My thoughts swim in my head. All the blood, loss, and violence screams in my ears. The Capitol attack. Katniss. The muttation attack. Katniss. Finnick's death. Katniss. Gale's parachutes. Katniss. Beads of sweat trill down my forehead. I prop myself up to sit on the edge of the bed. My fingers run across my blonde hair as I squint my eyes shut. Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll finally be able to see her again. I reach over the edge of my bed and slide the collar of my shirt over my head. I slide on my shoes as I hear running footsteps and small voices from outside. "He's back! He's back!" I double-knot both laces and scramble to the door. I grip the doorknob as the door swings open before I could turn the knob. I release my handle on the doorknob and stare into Delly's eyes. She stands before me, also eager to see what everyone is fussing about. "Who is it?" Her hand locks around my wrist and she pulls me into the hallway. I run after her, the clanking of my Capitol-made leg sounds louder with each step. She pushes the exit doors open as the wind hits my face. In the sky above, a hovercraft is making its way to land across from the crowd of people. I stop midway as Delly contiues on to join the crowd. The hovercraft lands and the bottom platform starts to lower. A small group of people appear from the platform. People from the crowd running to embrace them, crying with joy. If only Katniss was among them, I think to myself. I mentally slap myself, reminding me that she had to stay in the Capitol a little longer than the rest of us to recover. The group mixes into the crowd as the last of the people come off the hovercraft. A tall figure is the last to exit, I push my way to the front to get a closer view. Each time I get closer and closer, the anger builds in me. I start to see his black hair, his olive skin, and finally, I meet with his grey eyes. Without knowing, I am already in the front of the crowd, staring across from Gale in the open. I feel someone shove next to me and from the corner of my eye see that it's Delly. She grabs my arms softly with her fingers and slightly tries to pull me back. "Peeta." She repeats to me, trying to grab my attention, but my focus still locked on Gale. His feet shift nervously, he knows that I know what he has done. Delly tugs my arm a little harder now and starts to turn back to the building. I take a step back to follow her, leaving Gale to wonder what I am thinking. He knew what it would do to Katniss, he knows how much she is mourning, what torture he gave her, how hurt she is. I clench my fists tight, digging my nails into my skin, trying to stop the anger from rising. But it doesn't help. I pull back my arm from Delly's grip and spin around quickly back to the direction I came from. She yells my name but I ignore her. I shove people out of my way as I run to Gale. "You killed her!" I let out as I barge to him. He drops his pack, raising his arms to stop me but he doesn't do it quickly enough. I bring my right hand up and throw a punch at him to the jaw. I'm not so aware of how much stronger I am and the hit makes him stumble back. His hands cover where the skin is starting to swell. "I didn't know. I didn't mean to do it. I would do anything to-" My face is now red with anger. "Do you have any idea how much Katniss cared about Prim?! She's dead and it's all your fault!" I ignore the pain I have already given him and kick him hard in the stomach, this makes him fall to the ground, falling on his back, struggling to get away from me. Delly continues to yell at me from behind in the crowd. "Peeta, stop!" I walk closer and closer to him as he squirms backwards. "You have no idea how much pain you put Katniss into! The suffering she is going through now! And there's no one to comfort her there while she's grieving for her sister to come back to her! And it's all your fault!" I scream to him at the top of my lungs, a tear streams down my face, making me burn more with frustration. His back hits a tree, nowhere to go. I raise my fist for another hit when I feel pairs of arms holding onto me. They drag me backwards, away from Gale as I see that my first punch has now created a line of blood on his chin. I struggle in the grip I am in. "Peeta, please stop!" I can hear Delly sob, I clench my teeth together. "She will never forgive you, and neither will I!" I struggle out of one of the arms then two more come onto me. I thrash around, my vision getting blurred from the blood coming to my head. "Katniss." I whisper to myself as my thrashing grows more ferocious. A figure quickly moves itself infront of me, it reaches a hand out, trying to stroke my face. "Peeta, please calm down." The figure now going back into vision and I see it's Delly. "No! He deserves it! He's a monster! A monster!" I strangle harder under the pressure of the arms then suddenly a large figure with their hand into a fist raised goes infront of me. A shot of pain seizes my left temple and the lights in my mind go out.


End file.
